סוף העולם מעולם לא היה מתוק יותר
by Dipilidopa
Summary: כשאל המיתולוגיה היוונית הידוע לשמצה ואל המיתולוגיה הנורדית העוד יותר ידוע לשמצה, נפגשים לשיחה על כוס קפה ועוגה בנושא סוף העולם


סוף העולם מעולם לא היה מתוק יותר

בוודאי הייתה סיבה ללמה שני אנשים אשר נראו מנותקים מן המציאות הסובבת בצורה כה מוחלטת לא משכו כל תשומת לב. הם נראו בערך כמו כלב רטוב וחולה כלבת במסיבת הקוקטייל השנתית של הנשיא, אך עדיין אף אחד לא הפנה לעברם את המבט. כנראה שחוסר ההיגיון בסיטואציה בלט עד כדי כך שאנשים התעלמו מקיומם. לא שזה עזר לגבוה מבין השניים שבהיסח הדעת התקרב לדמות הישובה בצד השני של הרחוב. הצמד נראה כגזור מתוך אחד מאותם ספרים ישנים אשר אפשר למצוא רק בעליות גג מאובקות של רווקות זקנות עם יותר מידי חתולים ולא מספיק איפור.

הדמות הגבוהה הייתה שקועה עמוק במחשבות שכללו בתוכן קונפליקטים פנימיים שמרכזם כוסות קפה ועוגות קצפת. למזלו הוא לא החזיק בידיו אף אחד מן השניים, כי רגעים אחדים לאחר מכן הוא מצא את עצמו מרוח על הרצפה.

הגורם לכך הייתה רגלו של הגבר הישוב, שעליו התנוסס המבט המודאג המזויף ביותר שהדמות השרועה על הרצפה ראתה בזאת עשרות בשנים.

"אני ממש מצטער, תן לי להזמין אותך לקפה בשביל לפצות אותך"

"לא, אני ממהר" הדמות קמה על רגליה ופנתה ללכת.

"אני אתן לך עוגת שוקולד!" הדמות הסתובבה והסתכלה בעניין מחודש, אך גם בחשדנות.

"שב" הוא המשיך לעמוד.

"שב" עוגת שוקולד עם הר ענק של קצפת הופיעה על השולחן.

הדמות התיישבה ונוכחה לדעת שפניו של האיש מוכרות לה גם אם אינה מצליחה להיזכר מהיכן.

השתיקה שהתלוותה להבחנה הזו הופרה רק על ידי נקישות הכפית של הדמות הגבוהה וקולות בליסתו.

"אז הרמס.."

קולות הבליסה לא פסקו.

"אז הרמס..."

הפעם הדמות שכונתה הרמס הרימה לרגע קל את עיניה, אך לא זיכתה את הדובר ליותר מכך.

"רציתי לדבר איתך על..." לנוכח חוסר תשומת הלב של הרמס לדבריו, הדובר החליט שהגיע הזמן לנקוט באמצעים דרסטיים ולחטוף ממנו את העוגה. ."... עניין חשוב"

הרמס לא נראה מרוצה מהחרמת הממתק שלו."אני לא אקח את הכביסה שלך לניקוי יבש"

"לא, לא משהו כזה"

"אני גם לא אשטוף לך את המכונית"

האיש החל להיות חסר סבלנות, "לא! רצית לדבר איתך על סוף העולם!!"

"אני גם לא מתכוון לקחת את הממזר שלך בהיחבא למקדש"

הדמות הכתה את עצמה במצחה. "אני לא זאוס"

"גם לא חשבתי ככה, אם היית זאוס כבר מזמן הייתי עכשיו בטימבקטו מחפש איזה צמח אקזוטי בשביל התה שלו"

"חשבתי שארס הוא זה שרצה את התה."

"לא, ארס שותה רק קפה שחור"

"אה"

שתיקה ממושכת

"אז, מי אתה?"

"אתה לא יודע מי אני?"

"לא"

"לוקי, בנו של פרב אוטי ולאופיי. אני התכסיסן הערמומי מכולם, אדון הרמאים ואלוף הגנבים"

הרמס ליקק את הפירורים האחרונים של העוגה ולא הגיב.

"מי? מה? איך? אני לקחתי לך את העוגה!! איך היא אצלך עכשיו?"

הרמס חייך בתמימות "אני לא לקחתי את העוגה, איפה אתה רואה עוגה?"

הצלחת נעלמה ללא זכר.

"לא חשוב", לוקי הניד את ראשו בביטול "בכל מקרה, בקשר לסוף העולם"

"אני עסוק"

לוקי בהה בו בחוסר אמון.

"זה סוף העולם!! איך אתה יכול להיות עסוק כשזה סוף העולם?"

"אני עסוק, אני צריך לנקות את משכן האלים, ללוות את המתים אל השאול, לשלוח הזמנות למסיבה של אפרודיטה, להציל את הגנבים והאנסים... סליחה את הגיבורים הנפלאים של יוון... ממפלצות מרובות עיניים, ידיים ואוזניים ובין לבין אני גם מבצע משלוחי פיצה!"

"אבל זה סוף העולם. אתה יודע מה זה אומר?"

"אין מנוחה לרשעים"

"אז אתה ביחד איתי?"

"דיברתי על האלים"

"אבל אתה אל"

"בשביל שאני אוכל לאכול בשר" הוא אמר והמשיך לבהות לו באוויר.

לוקי ניסה לעכל את מה שהוא אמר בעוד הרמס ניסה לעכל את העוגה.

"אוקיי.. בשר... עזוב את זה, לא היית מעדיף להשתחרר מהאלים? הם מתייחסים אלייך כמו אל משרת !"

"לא הם לא" ענה בבלבול.

"אתה מנקה אחריהם ועושה בשבילם את הכביסה"

"מה פתאום, אני רק לוקח את הבגדים מהניקוי יבש"

"זה לא משנה!! הם לא מעריכים אותך! מתי בפעם האחרונה קיבלת קרדיט על משהו שעשית? מתי שיבחו אותך ואמרו לך כמה שאתה מוצלח? מתי בפעם האחרונה נשמת כמו בנאדם?"

"אני אל"

"אתה מוכן להפסיק להתרכז בשטויות? אני מנסה לדבר איתך ברצינות"

"סליחה"

לוקי מלמל לעצמו מתחת לשפה "מי היה מאמין שלדבר עם שליח זה יותר קשה מלברוח מהסוס"

"אבל לא הצלחת לברוח מהסוס"

"לא מדברים על זה" לוקי השפיל את המבט

"אשמתך"

לוקי נהם עליו והידק את אגרופיו תחת השולחן.

"אז כמו שניסיתי להגיד... סוף העולם מתקרב בצעדי ענק, תרתי משמע, האלים המטומטמים אפילו לא חושבים על לנסות לעצור את זה."

"כי הם אלים, חשיבה הגיונית לא מופיעה בלקסיקון שלהם"

"לא אמרת שאתה אל?"

"לא מדברים על זה"

שתיקה.

"אז מה אתה רוצה ממני?"

"מה קרה לעולם שכבר אי אפשר סתם לשבת על קפה ועוגה עם ידיד ותיק ולדבר על סוף העולם?"

"זה אפילו לא שווה תגובה" הרמס הניד בראשו.

"אתה לא אמור להיות בחור ערמומי, פיקח, מומחה באומנות הדיבור?"

"למה אתה חושב שאני לא?" חייך ואכל עוגה

"העוגה... מאיפה...?" לוקי הסתכל וראה את הארנק שלו פתוח על השולחן וריק "איך לעזאזל הספקת?"

הרמס חייך בתמימות ולוקי גלגל את עיניו.

"אז, סוף העולם.."  
"עדיין לא וויתרת?"

"אני אף פעם לא מוותר."

הרמס גלגל עיניים בעצמו והזמין עוגה שלישית

"חשבתי שהארנק שלי ריק"

"ואני חשבתי שאני אחיה חיי תענוגות על האולימפוס"

"אני מבין את כאבך"

"לא אתה לא"

"את מי אתה חושב שהם אף פעם לא מזמינים למסיבות שלהם??"

"מי אתה חושב שמנקה אחרי המסיבות שלהם?" הרמס ענה בהרמת גבה צינית.

"את מי כולם מאשימים בכל דבר, את מי כולם שונאים?"

"את מי כולם מעבידים?"

לוקי נראה על סף התפוצצות "את מי כבלו לסלע רק בגלל תעלול קטן ולא מזיק??"

"מה עשית?" ניצוץ ראשון של עניין בשיחה עם לוקי.

"שום דבר מיוחד... רק הראתי את פלאי הדיבקון"

"בקריסמס?"

"לא... ברגנארוק"

"לא שווה" זיק העניין אבד והוא חזר לעיסוקיו הקודמים, קריאת עתידות בצלחת העוגה.

"עזוב את זה, מי צריך לעשות את העבודה של האלים כשהם משחקים אותה חסרי אונים?"

"אני?" אמר לוקי מבלי להרים את ראשו

"לא! אני! מי מציל כל פעם מחדש את כל האלים ומקבל רק נזיפות?"

"שוב, אני?"

"אוקי, בסדר, את מי סוס הכניס להריון?"

"תודה לאל לא אני" הרמס צחק ולוקי שתק במבוכה.

"אוקי על מה אנחנו מתווכחים תזכיר לי?"

"כמה כסף אתה חייב לי"

לוקי הוציא ארנק ורדרד ופרוותיי מכיסו.

הרמס בהה בו זמן קט ואז מצמץ בעינו פעם אחת, פעם שנייה ופעם שלישית. הוא התפקע מצחוק עד שלוקי בעט בו מתחת לשולחן. "טרנסווסטר, מאיפה הוצאת את זה?"

"מהבחורה בשולחן לידנו"

"יפה.."

"למה אני חייב לך כסף?"

"על כל הזמן המיותר הזה שאני מבזבז עלייך" הרמס שיחק בכפית בידיו.

"פשוט תסכים להצעה שלי ונסיים עם זה"

"להצעה שלך לתת לי כסף?"

לוקי לקח נשימה עמוקה וסימן למלצרית להביא לו כוס מים.

"אם זה מה שיגרום לך לעזור לי, כן"

"לעזור במה?"

"סוף העולם"

"הייתי שם, עשיתי את זה, שום דבר מיוחד"

"שקרן"

"לא מבין את העניין הגדול"

"ים של דם, השמיים נופלים, לא עוד העולם כפי שאתה מכיר אותו... אומר לך משהו?"

"חשבתי שזה אצל הנוצרים"

"לא, הם סתם מעתיקנים, אנחנו חשבנו על זה קודם"

"אז אחרי שכל העניין הזה של סוף העולם מסתיים, מה אז?"

"אין אז, אתה מת"

"אבל אני אל" הוא בהה בו בחוסר אמון.

"טוב שאתה מודע לכך, גם האלים ימותו"

"אבל אנחנו בני אל מוות"

"לא"

"כן"

"לא" התעקש.

"כן" התעקש אף יותר.

"אתה סתם משלה את עצמך"

"אתה פסימיסט"

"ריאליסט יקירי"

המלצרית התקרבה אל הזוג המשונה בהססנות, כוס המים בידה.

לוקי והרמס החליפו ביניהם מבטים.

לתדהמת כל מי שצפה והעניק תשומת לב למתרחש, אך כמובן שלא היה אחד כזה, השרשרת שעד לפני רגעים קצרים קודם לכן נחה לה ללא הפרעה סביב צווארה של המלצרית, הייתה כעת בידיהם של לוקי והרמס. האחד מושך אותה לכיוון האחד השני לכיוון השני.

"שלי!"

"שלי!"

הם משכו את השרשת עד שהצפוי מכול קרה, השרשרת נקרעה והפנינים התגלגלו על הרצפה.

"תראה מה עשית עכשיו" לוקי גלגל את עיניו וחזר לשבת.

"אני?"

"כן אתה" הוא הפתיר ברוגז.

הדוגמה הטובה ביותר למצבם באותו הרגע הייתה זוג ילדים שברגע זה הגננת החרימה להם את הכדור החדש ובדרך שלחה אותם לסדר את הבלגאן שהשאירו בכיתה. לא שהם עשו את זה. לא שהם היו עושים את זה.

הרמס הצליח בסופו של דבר להתגבר על האכזבה הילדותית ולחזור לשיחתם ממקודם. "אז מה עושים?"

"שאלת מיליון הדולר. או שנלך בדרך האלים, כלומר נמות מוות אלים בייסורים, או שנברח ונהיה הניצולים היחידים בעולם המזורגג הזה"

הוא חשב על זה שניות אחדות וענה, "שנלך?"

"אוקי"

"אחרייך, יקירי"

לוקי קם והתחיל ללכת, הרמס שם לו רגל והוא התרסק על הרצפה.

"נקמה על מקודם" הוא אמר בחיוך.

לפעמים לא היה ברור מי משניהם הוא הרשע.


End file.
